prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Momozono Love
|relative = Momozono Ayumi (mother) Momozono Keitarou (father) Higashi Setsuna (adopted sister) Momozono Genkichi (grandfather; deceased) |debut = Fresh Pretty Cure! - Episode 1 |alter ego = Cure Peach (Cure Angel Peach) |tcolor = Pink |song = Happy Come Come Lalala Shangri-la (Shangri♡La) Pretty Cure☆Happy☆Christmas |voice = Oki Kanae |appearances= *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *HUGtto! Pretty Cure *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Live on Stage shows}} is a one of the four main Cures in the series Fresh Pretty Cure! and is the group leader. She attends Public Yotsuba Junior High School. she along with her best friends Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori and Higashi Setsuna were taught to dance by Chinen Miyuki, the leader of dancing group "Trinity", whom Love admires. Before Setsuna had joined the Cures, Love formed a group with Miki and Inori which she called "Clover". Love's mother works at a grocery shop, while her father works as a wig maker, along with Yamabuki Tadashi, Inori's father. Love's alter ego is . Her catchphrase is . Appearance Love has dark pink eyes and short dirty honey-blonde hair worn up in wavy pigtails held by pink scrunchies with strands hanging from them. Her short, puffy bangs frame her upper face. Normally she wears her school uniform, which is composed of a dark pink jacket with darker pink details, buttons, and a mauve pleat mini-skirt. She also wears a white button-up with a green tie, white knee-socks, and brown loafers. Her casual attire as a civilian consists of a pearl pink long-sleeved shirt beneath a pastel pink vest, a brown belt, denim short-shorts, and pink and white sneakers worn with mauve socks. For dance practice she wears a white and pale pink T-shirt beneath a fuchsia sweat jacket and matching short pants, accent in white, with the popped collar, bottom, and cuffs pale pink in color. She wears her normal shoes. During dance routines she switches to a hot pink sweatshirt with white torso and lines on the arms, worn over a yellow T-shirt. The bottom and sleeve cuffs are fuchsia. She wears matching sweatpants and a pair of white shoes streaked in pink. As Cure Peach, her hair grows in length and turns light blonde, now reaching her thighs, with her scrunchies turning into large hot pink hearts. She gains heart-shaped earrings hanging upside-down from her ears and a hot pink choker. Her attire is composed of a pink dress with pale pink fabric on the chest and shoulders bound by hot pink straps and ruffles to accent the ribbon on each side of her torso and lining the chest. Sticking out from the bottom of her skirt is a ruffled hot pink tutu, followed by pale pink frilly petticoat layers. Her Linkrun is worn on a thin string around her waist, and on the side of her chest is a colorful four leaf clover ornament. She also wears hot pink boots with fuchsia lining, sides, heel, and toe. The cuff is pale pink, and these are worn with mauve knee-socks. On each wrist is a hot pink ribbon lined in pale pink. Personality Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She is highly empathetic, to the point of her overflowing feelings causing her to express more pain or sorrow than others would. She can be a little selfish at times or act childish- mainly when it comes to food, but she is very positive and always trying to help make others happy. She is passionate and has a short-temper. She dislikes studying and sports, but is a big fan of dancing and adores the unit "Trinity". Her passion for dance does not make her any less clumsy however. History ''Fresh Pretty Cure! Love receives tickets from her mother to see the dance group Trinity and heads off to their performance. Before arriving, she runs into the fortune telling house, whereas the fortune teller Setsuna tells Love that she will soon "encounter great happiness." When Eas' Nakewameke disrupts the events, Love goes to protect Miyuki. The Pirun senses her determination and goes into her cellphone, allowing her to turn into Cure Peach and fight the Nakewameke. After it is defeated, Eas reveals herself and leaves, saying they will be enemies. Miyuki thanks Love for saving her and decides to teach her dance . She goes on to make a group with Miki and Inori, becoming Clover . Tart and Chiffon find her later and explain Pretty Cure's purpose. Love is playing Lucky Draw in town when she meets Setsuna again. Upon her request, she gives a tour of the town, unaware that Setsuna was trying to steal Love's Linkrun. She gives Setsuna a clover necklace, and says goodbye, eager to meet her again. This markets the start of Love's friendship with Setsuna, and Eas' change in her intentions. One day, Love loses the link to Cure Vitan, who makes Chiffon's food. Unable to get food from the Linkrun, she makes something for Chiffon. Chiffon is a bit picky at first, but she eventually tries it. While in the middle of a fight with Westar's flower Nakewameke, the Pirun is called upon. She receives the Peach Rod upon use and defeats the Nakewameke. After a hard fight with the second Nakisakebe, Love and the other girls collapse near the entrance to the park . They make a full recovery and later tell Miyuki about their double life after Tart approaches her, as they believe Miyuki is the fourth Cure . The biggest shock comes to Love when she sees a suffering Eas in a stadium, who reveals her identity as Setsuna . Though still hurt and shocked, Love is determined to save her friend and turn her to good. Thanks to Cure Peach's words after fighting Eas and Eas' death, Chiffon calls upon the Akarun, and turns Setsuna into Cure Passion. Although she welcomes Cure Passion to the group, Cure Passion declines and goes off, ignoring Cure Peach who tries to follow. As Love is going to a restaurant with her parents, she sees Setsuna, and introduces her to her family. As she, Setsuna, and her family eat, she finally notices Setsuna smile. When Westar's tower Nakewameke attacks, Peach first confronts the monster on her own. Eventually, Setsuna becomes Cure Passion, and takes on Westar one-on-one. When a bell missile heads straight for her, she deflects it with aid from Cures Berry and Pine. Cure Peach officially welcomes Cure Passion to the team once the mess is cleaned up, and Love's mom offers to let her stay in their house, which she accepts. While Love is showing Setsuna the places and people around town, memories of Love's grandfather come up after Love shows Setsuna her tatami. Both the tatami and an old-fashioned camera are important to her. Love hesitates when Setsuna asks what kind of person her grandfather was. Soular turns the camera into a Nakewameke, but when Pretty Cure confront the menace, Cure Peach gets blinded by the camera's flash, and Love is spirited away to when she was younger. After Chiffon and Tart arrive, Chiffon activates her powers. She and the rest of the Cures call out to Love. Her grandfather tells her nothing lasts forever, and to return to the real world. She at first does not want to leave him, but goes out there with his advice in her heart. With her belief that the people she loves are always with her, she defeats the Nakewameke. At the beginning of the new school year, Setsuna transfers. Love is happy that Setsuna has become popular, but because she forgot about a baseball game Chinen Daisuke was playing, he gets mad at her. Love later comes to the game, and watches the team. After the game, Westar turns a pitching machine to a Nakewameke. Cure Peach saves Daisuke from an attack, and Peach is the first to make a hit in the baseball match. The four later purify the Monster of the day, and Love and Daisuke reconcile that evening. ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure While Riko, Mirai, Kotoha, Homare, Emiru and Ruru were flying over the park of Clover Town Street, Mirai and Riko suddenly gets called out by a familiar voice. This voice belonged to Love, who was just practicing her dancing skills by herself, with Tarte and Chiffon watching her. After joining with her new friends, Love continued her dancing routine with having Ruru join her, who started to dance the robot dance. While the two were dancing, Harry and Tarte exchanged their experiences in caring for a child. Everyone was agreeing with their experiences, until Emiru remembered that they didn't have the time to relax or dance right now. She then approached Love, who claimed that she had to practice for a competition, she'd take part in the following day. Emiru then wonders if nothing would change, if time stopped, but Love assured her that time won't stop. She was confident that she, the Pretty Cures, would never let it come that far. Later, as Doctor Traum summons an Oshimaida, Love transforms into Cure Peach in order to help her friends defeating the enemy. However, the Cures have soon to find out that the whole world has already been frozen in time - along with their friends all over the world. Relationships Love cares for everyone, in which Inori states that "her tears are for others" whenever she fails at matchmaking. Family Tarte: Love is the first Pretty Cure that Tarte meets when he comes to Clover Town and he is highly attached to her. He resides at her house, under the guise of an ordinary ferret, and is accepted by both of her parents. Tarte is looked upon as a family member by Love- although she is shown having short patience with him, especially when it comes to food, and brings up family honor and conduct. Higashi Setsuna: Love meets up with a fortune teller who calls herself Setsuna, who is actually Eas of Labyrinth in disguise. Love, with her friendly personality, makes quick friends with her. Throughout their friendship, Love's cheerful and gentle personality gets through Setsuna and into Eas. In the end, Love, as Cure Peach, sacrifices her own health to save a suffering Eas, and refuses to believe that Setsuna is indeed their enemy. When it is revealed that Setsuna is Cure Passion, Love is happy to let her into Pretty Cure, and is devastated when Cure Passion rejects the offer and walks on her own. However, Love manages to talk to Setsuna again, making her live with her and her family, as well as going to the same school and joining the dancing group Clover, making the girls like a "four-leafed clover". Momozono Ayumi: Love and her mother are as close as mother and daughter could be. Seeing how she knew exactly what Love likes. This was shown when she gives Love a ticket to see Trinity, her favorite dance group. One evening, she tells Love to make steaks for dinner while she's at work. After Love finishes making the food, Labyrinth ends up making it disappears. While blaming Tart for eating the food she worked hard to make, Love's mother comes back home to find that she had not made anything before her arrival. Love becomes very upset when her mother does not believe her about the missing steaks and runs off after shouting that she hates her. After this, Labyrinth makes everything children love disappears. Toys, food and their loved ones, including their parents. After defeating Labyrinth with Miki and Inori, Love runs home to see if her mother has re-appeared. Seeing that her mother is okay, she hugs her telling that she's sorry. Momozono Keitarou: The relationship between Love and her father is rarely mentioned in the series, as he is only as side character of the show. However, it was shown that Love deeply cares for her father and loves him, just as much as he loves her. Momozono Genkichi: The family member Love feels closest to is her grandfather. She loved to spend time with him when she was younger. But after he had passed away, Love was shocked that she could not remember how he was like. After going into a coma-like state caused by Labyrinth, Love meets up with her grandfather again, in the form of her younger self. When he told her that her friends needed her in the real world, she did not want to leave him at first. This implies that he died prior to the series and the death broke Love's heart. Friends Chinen Daisuke: Miyuki's younger brother and Love's childhood friend who also has a crush on her. Although Love was totally oblivious to this. However, there is a sign Love might also have a small crush on him as she was seen blushing after he asked her if she was okay after being attacked by a Nakewameke during the Halloween party. In the form of Cure Peach, Daisuke told her that he likes Love, which causes her to feel even more sad than she was at the moment. In the last episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! before Love was about to rescue Chiffon back in Labyrinth, Daisuke told her that he loves her, and said that he wants to hear her reply after she comes back. After she returns she simply smiles and answers "I can't tell you!". Aono Miki: Love has been friends with Miki since they were children. She admires Miki's grace. Yamabuki Inori: Love has been friends with Inori since they were children, and like the rest of her friends, they called Inori 'Buki'. She is understanding in regards of her more reserved nature, and also encourages her. Cure Peach "The pink heart is the emblem of love. Freshly-picked, Cure Peach!" ピンクのハートは愛ある印。もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ Pinku no hāto wa ai aru shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyua Pīchi! is considered the leader of Fresh Pretty Cure, whose pink heart is the symbol of love. Her symbol is also the heart, while her theme color is pink. Her Pickrun, Pirun, is pink and appears to be wearing a chef's hat-shaped crown on its head. When Love had transformed for the first time, Cure Peach is in her own state, defeating the Nakewameke and Eas with ease and no fear. After Eas has disappeared, the trance goes away, and Peach regains Love's consciousness. Later, when she deforms into Love again, Love wonders just who she was, as she acted like another person. This, however, does not happen again, as Love afterward is in her own mind while being Cure Peach. Cure Peach can use the attack Love Sunshine, which is later upgraded to Love Sunshine Fresh after getting the Peach Rod. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Berry and Cure Pine combine their normal attacks, which they call Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Peach transfers her powers into the Lovely Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Howaito hāto wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains, both in the series and in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie, thanks to the Labyrinth people's cheering and the Miracle Lights respectively. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Peach's, but the dress turns pearl pink and the sleeves are shown to be larger, as are her wrist and hair accessories. Her second skirt layer is pale pink, with the ribbons from the top layer adorned with long flowing tails. Her boots are lighter, while her mauve socks turn into stockings with a garter strap in the center. She gains a fluffy, frilly cape-like layer hanging from the back of her skirt, along with large wings. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. This form is seen again during the final episode of the series after the people of Labyrinth cheered them on. This time, instead of a fifth Pickrun, Pirun transforms into its angel form, enabling Cure Angel's powers to go through the rest of Pretty Cure, as well. Cure Rainbow Peach is an upgrade Cure Peach gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in both Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? and the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of grand white ones. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Love to transform into Cure Peach in Fresh Pretty Cure! First, she opens her Linkrun and slides her finger across the button, making the screen glow bright pink. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure..." Her hair accessories disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat Up!" and she spins, runs and jumps into the air. Her brooch appears, then her hair turns blond and gets styled into twin tails. Her dress appears next, followed by her boots, wristbands, choker and earrings and hair ornaments. Cure Peach then flies down and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, Cure Peach shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit appears. The Cure Angel version of her brooch appears and she spins. White light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Cure Angel then recites her introductory speech with the other Angel Cures. Attacks Love Sunshine - Cure Peach uses her fingers to form a heart, in which the empty space inside begins glowing pink. Then, a pink energy blast shaped like a heart spreads to hit the enemy, purifying it. Love Sunshine Fresh - Cure Peach holds her Peach Rod, recites the first half of the incantation, and presses the buttons on her the rod. The adornment glows and she swings the rod while reciting the second half of the incantation. She traces a heart with the rod, that heart fills with energy, and she thrusts the rod, sending the heart to her target. As she spins the rod around, the enemy becomes purified in a pink heart-shaped bubble. Lucky Clover Grand Finale '- The group attack for the ''Fresh! ''season. Cure Peach calls upon the power of the Clover Box. The music box reacts and the Pretty Cure get into formation as if starting a relay race. On the word "Go!", the four run for the enemy. Cure Passion calls upon the Happiness Leaf and passes it to Cure Pine. Pine calls upon the Prayer Leaf and passes the two leaves to Cure Berry. Berry calls upon the Espoir Leaf and passes the three leaves to Peach. Peach calls upon the Lovely Leaf and a seal comprised of the clover symbol is created. Berry, Pine, and Passion jump up and Peach throws the seal to the ground. This enlarges it and the four land on the seal, which goes through the target. Declaring the attack, the enemy is imprisoned in crystal that gets filled with light energy. The crystal vanishes as the enemy gets purified. Etymology ' : translates to peach, an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Peach. means garden. Momozono is also a word meaning peach orchard.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC : An obvious reference to her role as the Cure or Symbol of Love and to her loving personality. Her name is the English word love, not a translation of the Japanese word for love. Her name is written in the katakana writing system, which is primarily used for writing non-Japanese words. Her name means, "peach garden love" or "peach orchard love". Songs As a main character, Love's voice actor, Oki Kanae has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kitamura Eri, who voices Aono Miki, Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori, and later also Komatsu Yuka, who voices Higashi Setsuna. Singles *[[Happy Come Come|'Happy Come Come']] *[[Lalala Shangri-la (Shangri♡La)|'Lalala Shangri-la (Shangri♡La)']] *[[Pretty Cure☆Happy☆Christmas|'Pretty Cure☆Happy☆Christmas']] Duets *[[Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child|'Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child']] (Along with Komatsu Yuka, Kitamura Eri,and also Nakagawa Akiko) *[[Dreaming Flowers|'Dreaming Flowers']] (Along with Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuka, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *[[Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~|'Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~']] (Along with Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuka, and also M*Cube) Trivia *In the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' Suite Flower Card Collection, Love is represented by the African daisy, which symbolizes a bright and forward-looking personality in the Language of Flowers. *Love's blood type is AB and she is 159cm tall. *Cure Peach has a habit of making a hand sign with her thumb, index finger, and pinky finger out. In sign language, this position of her hand means "I love you", which corresponds with her name and her power of love. *For the [[Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana|''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie]] Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Peach appeared in the following rankings: **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *Cure Peach is the only Fresh Cure who's name is not a shortened version of a type of fruit (in this case, the full word is "peach"). The other Cures' names come from shortened names of fruits (Cure Berry - blueberry, Cure Pine - pineapple, and Cure Passion - passion fruit). *Love appeared as Cure Peach to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 18 of ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main page: Momozono Love/Image Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Main characters